You Look Pathetic
by TeyrianTimelord
Summary: Irene Adler, prettiest girl in Slytherin and Sherlock's girlfriend, enjoys nothing more than tormenting the younger Molly Hooper. One day, she takes it too far, and Sherlock in his own way tries to make things right. Potter!lock. Fluff.


Molly did her best to look only at her notes from potions class, but every so often she couldn't help but glance down the table toward Sherlock and Irene. Like usual, he had his nose deep in a book while the tall Slytherin girl leaned over his shoulder, playing with his hair and whispering in his ear. She wondered how he could stay so focused on his studies while he constantly had one of the most gorgeous young women at Hogwarts practically initiating foreplay every time she could get her hand on him. John was across from them, scowling in annoyance, but Irene ignored the simmering Gryffindor keeper and started to loosen Sherlock's tie.

Molly turned back to her own work. She sat alone at the very end of the table; close enough to hear snippets of their conversations, but far enough to not catch anyone's attention. In her four years of being at school, the young Hufflepuff had perfected the art of staying unnoticed. It had its ups and down, but being invisible was worth the reduced torment from other girls. She used to spend more time with Greg, John, and Sherlock, but when her number one bully started dating the boy she loved more than anyone else in the world, it was easier to just disappear. No one seemed to notice anyway.

As if she had said the thought out loud, Molly's notebook exploded in a flurry of green light, sending loose papers flying left and right while the page she had been reading completely tore itself apart. She let out a startled yelp, only to hear a very familiar laugh echoing around the room. It was a lovely, musical laughter that caused her to reflexively duck. She quickly looked up to see Irene flipping her wand in graceful circles over her pale hands. John looked appalled, but the dark haired Ravenclaw didn't even take his eyes off his book.

"That wasn't anything important, was it, Hooper?" she called, still chuckling softly.

"No," Molly whimpered and knelt down to collect the loose pages. However, whenever she reached for one, it self-destructed before she could grab it. In less than two minutes, every note from the whole year of potions was laying in little pieces around the floor.

"It's alright. You like studying, you can always take the class a second time," Irene sneered.

Molly felt tears begin to take shape in her eyes, but knew better than to let them out. Irene loved it when she cried. It was a formal acknowledgement that she was the dominant, and Molly was the submissive. She felt a little better, though, when John started swearing and then ran over to help sweep up the remaining bits of paper.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, putting a handful of notebook remains back into the table.

"It's not your fault," she replied with a faint smile.

She knew John didn't like being around Irene, but he needed Sherlock and Sherlock needed him so his girlfriend became a caveat he had to endure. Speaking of which, the younger Holmes had made it through a whole three chapters while the world went on around him. John frowned when he noticed.

"He's such an ass," he growled, helping Molly to her feet.

No sooner did she straighten herself out that she felt a light weight suddenly drop from her neck. Although she already knew what Irene had done, she frightfully lifted a trembling hand to assess the damage. The minute it reached her shoulder, she could no longer keep her tears from falling. Her long hair that she loved to brush before bed now barely rested below the length of her chin. The rest was in a soft pile on the floor. _It… it's just hair… it will grow back… _she tried telling herself, but her cheeks burned under the sting of crying.

"Enough."

Molly, John, and even the smug smirking Irene looked over in surprise to see Sherlock now standing. Taking out his own wand, he muttered a quick spell that had her hair blossoming back to its original length. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he cut her off with a sharp stare.

"Stop crying, Molly, you look pathetic," he ordered before turning his attention to Irene.

"Don't you have better things to do than pick on fourth year Hufflepuffs? Looking for someone else to faun over, perhaps?"

The older girl's jaw went visibly slack and her dark eyes widened with disbelief.

"You-are you?-do you seriously?-have you-" she floundered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yes, I am 'breaking up' with you, Adler. Now go back to the Slytherin dormitories before you lose _all _of your hair," he barked with enough intensity to send her slinking out of the Great Hall, but not without flashing a cold glare at Molly.

Sighing with exasperation, he sat back down and continued to read his book. Molly and John exchanged perplexed looks, still not completely processing what had just happened. Noticing their confusion, Sherlock snapped, "Are you going to stand there gawking like idiots or come sit down?"

Molly carefully relocated what was left of her things and hesitantly sat down next to the Ravenclaw. This also seemed to annoy him.

"I don't bite, Molly. Stop acting like I'm going to hurt you."

This made her flinch. She had to restrain herself from saying out loud _"you have so many times before."_

However, much to her mortification, John was not as timid.

"Oh my God, Sherlock, do you even realize how much of a git you've been to her? I wouldn't want to be near you either!"

Feeling her face turn beet red, Molly quickly interjected, "No, John, it's fine. There isn't a need for-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Sherlock interrupted, slamming his book closed and standing back up, his eyes burning furiously. Once he shoved it back into his bag, he announced in a frustrated voice, "John, I will see you in defense against the dark arts. Molly, we are having lunch together tomorrow by the lake."

Groaning as if the whole world was driving him crazy, he planted a rough kiss on Molly's cheek before storming off like a displeased child, leaving her and John alone.

"What just happened?" Molly asked, touching her fingers to where his lips had touched her skin.

John let out an amused laugh.

"Sherlock Holmes just asked you out."


End file.
